


Fight Fight Fight At All Costs

by tcwordsmith



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcwordsmith/pseuds/tcwordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's never been an "easy way" with the three of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Fight Fight At All Costs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“Jesus, Dean,” Meg says from the other side of the motel door, “Could you have picked a shittier shit hole to hide in?”

Dean stays on the bed and calls out, “Go the fuck away,” before turning up the volume on the TV.

Meg shakes her head and puts her foot solidly through the door. “Gonna have to try harder than that, Deano,” she smirks as she pulls back to kick the door apart.  Before she lands the next kick, Dean is off the bed and across the room.

He pulls the door open and she steps hard on the threshold to avoid falling into the room. “Goddamn it, Meg, you tryin’ to get them to call the cops?”

“Like we give a shit about some hayseed Barney Fifes,” she says, rolling her eyes.  “You gonna move or do I get to kick _you_ next?” Meg shoves Dean aside as she comes through the door.

“Neither, apparently,” Dean rubs his shoulder and shuts the door.  “Come on in, Meg. Make yourself _comfy_.”

Dropping the slightly grimy comforter back onto the bed, Meg gives Dean a disgusted look, “No thank you.  Besides, you’re still mostly packed, so this won’t take long.”

“What won’t take long?” He asks.  Not really invested in the answer, he moves around her to drop back onto the bed.

“Taking you back to the bunker, shithead,” Meg says, turning off the TV and squeezing the remote until it cracks in her hand. “Since it looks like your planned entertainment has been cancelled for the night anyway.

What is it with you and giant tits anyway?  Did mommy not breastfeed you enough?”  She wanders around the room, picking up his things and tossing them at the duffel bag on the second bed.

Dean gets up and switches the TV on at the source, “Entertainment’s back on; you’re welcome to join me, if you want.” He starts to sit back down on the bed and Meg upends the mattress.

“Oops, didn’t see you there, Deano,” she smiles sweetly and sets the mattress down.  “Seein’ as you’re up anyway, why don’t we just grab your bag and head for home?”

“Home? I _am_ home.  This is as homey as it gets,” Dean waves to encompass the motel room.

Meg grabs his hand and leverages his arm until she’s got him against the closest wall, “Okay, I tried it the easy way.  You’ve been gone a fuckin’ week and we’re going back to the bunker so I don’t have to deal with a mopey fucking Castiel one more night.”

“Right,” Dean grimaces as she twists his arm harder, “ _Cas_ is mopin’ around and missing the black eyed freak.”

“Look, I know, the whole demon thing takes some adjusting to. _Because_ I know that, I’ve been patient with you. But this whining about how much you miss your _humanity_ bullshit is done,” she stops twisting his arm but keeps him pinned to the wall.  “You haven’t been totally human for a lot fuckin’ longer than you’ve had black eyes.  I don’t know what your hang up is, but I know there’s an angel in that bunker who loves you, twisted soul and all.  And he’s waitin’ for you to get your head outta your ass.”

Dean tries to drop out of her hold and she shoves him against the wall harder, “Get _off_ , Meg.”

“I’d _be able to_ if you’d come home,” she replies. “Don’t make me drag you.”  When he relaxes for real this time, she lets go of his arm and steps away.

Dean turns around and stretches the arm she’d been twisting, “So it ain’t just Cas that wants me home?”

“Oh fuck _off_ ,” Meg groans, “Don’t make a thing out of it; I like gettin’ my rocks off just as much as the next girl.”

He steps into her space and smirks, “Pretty sure I’d rather fuck you.”

“ _Finally_ ,” Meg says.  Dean pulls her flush against him and kisses her.  She bites his lip and gets a hand in his hair. The lights flare and shatter with a loud popping noise and when the motel manager  opens the door, a plume of black smoke soars into the night sky.


End file.
